elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebonheart (Morrowind)
Ebonheart is a town in the . In the expansion of Morrowind, transportation to Mournhold (where the expansion plot takes place) is provided by a mage in Castle Ebonheart. The town is composed of several islands, surrounded by walls and connected by small bridges. There is also a port, offering ship transfer to various coastal towns on Vvardenfell. Ebonheart is the seat of Imperial rule on the island of Vvardenfell, the regional headquarters of the East Empire Company, the Imperial Legion, and the home of Castle Ebonheart, wherein the Duke of Vvardenfell, Vedam Dren resides. It is named after the city of Old Ebonheart on the mainland of Morrowind, across the Inner Sea. The castle is very well protected from attack, since it resides on hills surrounded by water. You must head here to speak to a Captain in the Tribunal Quests. Quests Locations People *Agning (Male Nord) *Alodie Jes (Male Breton) Imperial Legion *An-Deesei (Female Argonian) *Augurius Sialius (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Aumsi (Female Nord) Imperial Legion *Apelles Matius (Male Imperial) *Asciene Rane (Female Breton) *Bedraflod (Male Nord) *Birard Adrognese (Male Breton) Imperial Legion *Blatta Hateria (Female Imperial) *Bolrin (Male Bosmer) *Briring (Male Nord) Imperial Legion *Canctunian Ponius (Male Imperial) *Cavortius Albuttian (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Chanil-Lee (Female Argonian) Mages Guild *Duke Vedam Dren (Male Dunmer) House Hlaalu (GRANDMASTER) *Eiruki Hearth-Healer (Female Nord) Imperial Legion *Ekkhi (Female Nord) Imperial Legion *Ervona Barys (Female Dunmer) Imperial Legion *Fainertil (Male Altmer) Fighters Guild *Fanildil (Male Altmer) Imperial Legion *Fiiriel (Male Altmer) Fighters Guild *Frald the White (Male Nord) Imperial Legion *Frik (Male Nord) Imperial Cult *Frostien Ephine (Male Breton) Imperial Legion *Furius Acilius (Male Imperial) *Gaeldol (Male Bosmer) Fighters Guild *Galas Drenim (Female Dunmer) House Telvanni *Geel-Lah (Male Argonian) *Glallian Maraennius (Male Imperial) *Haening (Male Nord) Fighters Guild *Heidmir (Male Nord) Imperial Legion *Ian (Male Redguard) Fighters Guild *Im-Kilaya (Male Argonian) *Ingokning (Female Nord) Imperial Legion *Iulus Truptor (Female Nord) Imperial Legion *J'Zhirr (Male Khajiit) *Jelin (Male Redguard) Imperial Legion *Jonus Maximus (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Joshur (Male Khajiit) *Joslin (Female Breton) *Kaye (Male Redguard) Imperial Cult *Lalatia Varian (Female Imperial) Imperial Cult *Landorume (Male Altmer) Imperial Legion *Lassinia Mussillius (Female Imperial) Imperial Cult *Llaalam Dredil (Male Dunmer) Imperial Legion *Llerar Mandas (Male Dunmer) House Redoran *Llivas Othravel (Female Dunmer) Tribunal Temple *Maline Masolaude (Female Breton) *Matus Mido (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Nebia Amphia (Female Imperial) Imperial Legion *Nedhelorn (Male Bosmer) Imperial Legion *Nevosi Hlan (Male Dunmer) *Norring (Male Nord) Imperial Legion *Okan-Shei (Male Argonian) *Olfin gro-Logrob (Male Orc) *On-Wan (Female Argonian) *Onasha (Female Argonian) *Pilus Amatius (Male Imperial) *Relen Hlaalu (Male Dunmer) House Hlaalu *Ruccia Conician (Female Imperial) Imperial Cult *Rufinus Alleius (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Sader (Male Redguard) Imperial Legion *Sarmosia Vant (Female Imperial) Imperial Cult *Sauleius Cullian (Male Imperial) Imperial Cult *Shazgob gra-Luzgan (Male Orc) *Siltalaure (Female Altmer) Fighters Guild *Sirollus Saccus (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Synnolian Tunifus (Male Imperial) Imperial Cult *Thoromlallor (Male Bosmer) Fighters Guild *Tuvene Arethan (Female Dunmer) Imperial Legion *Ukawei (Male Argonian) *Varus Vantinius (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion *Viccia Claevius (Female Imperial) Imperial Legion *Vilamon (Male Redguard) *Vinnus Laecinnius (Male Imperial) Imperial Legion Online Ebonheart in Elder Scrolls Online will be Old Ebonheart, and thus will be located on the mainland. The Ebonheart Pact got it's name from this city. Appearances * * ** * de:Ebenherz (Morrowind) pl:Ebonheart ru:Замок Эбенгард Category:Morrowind: Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Morrowind: Ascadian Isles Locations Category:Online: Cities